


真爱至上

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 由于操蛋的选课系统，尼禄有幸成为了性研究学的选修课学生，当他心灰意冷地来上第一堂课时，走进来的却是一位穿着红色皮衣的陌生男人。哇哦，妮可想让尼禄立刻到床上和他研究一下性。





	真爱至上

**Author's Note:**

> 是约稿文的备份，请勿随意转载。

“这他妈的是什么鬼？！”

尼禄的右手重重地砸在桌子上，如果不是热饮配备了盖子，黑咖啡想必已经跃出了杯沿。妮可手忙脚乱地拿起自己的莫吉托柠檬茶，却依旧被洒了一手黏糊糊的饮料。

她凑上去看搭档的pad，随即毫不留情地大笑出声：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，性研究学？！”

年轻人的脸咻一下变得通红，看上去想先杀了妮可再杀了周围所有听见的人。每年开学选课都是一场灾难，尽管他已经成了大三的老油条，却依旧在学校的垃圾系统中如履薄冰。他明明选的是周五下午的影视鉴赏课，却被硬生生挤到了周六上午的性研究学。

他听说过这门课，讲课的人是一位五十出头的年长女士，戴着厚重的大眼镜，讲着讲着就会面红耳赤、当堂忏悔。

因此，这成了一门不计较作业质量和考试成绩、但绝对要出勤的课程。

“跟我换课，立刻，马上。”

“什么？”妮可扬起眉毛，“那不可能，你给我钱我都不会去活受罪。更别提还要在周末早起了。拜托，谁能放弃周五的狂欢夜生活啊？”

尼禄咬牙切齿，妮可是对的。他们早就不是大一时候会因为好奇而乱选课的小鬼了——尽管尼禄依旧是个可悲的、从没真正实践过那事的处男——同年级里根本找不到愿意跟他换课的，系统上已经没剩下几门未满的课程了，而他更不想在以后实习的当口被困在学校里修该死的学分。退一万步讲，他总可以一直睡到下课的。

妮可看着他从狰狞转为绝望，最后又成了不甘、无奈的表情，忍着笑拍了拍他的肩：“别愁眉苦脸的老兄，性研究学听起来多酷啊。”

“滚你的，妮可。”尼禄竖了两根中指给她。

周六早上，尼禄几乎是踩着上课铃走进了教室。

他好运地在最后一排找到了位置，等待着老师点名签到。一脸兴奋的人绝对都是大一新生，大部分学生要么同尼禄一样生无可恋，要么还沉浸在周五的派对中醉生梦死。

五分钟后，老师依旧没有出现。

就在他戴上耳机，准备随便从pad上找部电影看的时候，一个红色的身影快步从教室前门走了进来。

是一个他从未在学校里见过的陌生男人。

男人把自己略显老旧的牛皮挎包放在讲台上，从中拿出几本书来。他有一头漂亮的银发，深V领的针织衫外，套着一件半长的红色大衣。随即男人抬头朝大家微笑一下，自我介绍道他叫但丁，是本学期性研究学的新老师。

他大概不到四十岁，轮廓深邃，笑起来十分迷人。

但丁撑在讲台上，低头摆弄着自己的电脑。尼禄发现前排的学生们躁动起来，毫无疑问大开的领口给他们的眼睛呈上了一次盛宴——他拿掉耳机，莫名开始烦躁起来。

约莫几分钟后，但丁做好了上课的准备。他拿起点名册走下讲台，尼禄这才发现这位老师还穿了一条黑色的皮裤，配以到小腿中段的靴子。

大学是个相对自由的地方，可但丁这种打扮的老师，不止尼禄，所有学生都瞪大了眼睛。

他一手靠在撑在讲台上，随意地交叠双腿开始点名。他的样子与其说是个大学老师，更像是从哪本时装杂志上直接抠下来的模特。所有人都聚精会神地看着他，等待那好看的嘴唇里吐出自己的名字。

就在这种相对安静的环境之下，相机格外明显的“咔嚓”声听上去尴尬极了。

女学生的脸一下子变得通红，但丁摆摆手，眨着眼睛活络道：“希望你对这堂课也能像对我这样感兴趣。”

_ _都不制止一下吗？！_ _

_ _

无名火烧到心头，尼禄却不知自己究竟在气些什么。恰逢此时，但丁用耐人寻味的语调叫了他的名字：“尼禄，嗯，这名字是你妈妈给你起的吗？”

“什么？”尼禄皱起眉，“不是，我猜不是。”

但丁点点头，态度让人捉摸不透：“你愿意做我的学生助教吗？”

“真有你的啊尼禄！”

“搞什么啊你！”

如果不是他眼疾手快地撑住桌沿，想必已经被妮可一巴掌拍到意面里去了。

女孩单手托着自己的餐盘姗姗来迟，随即大大咧咧地在尼禄身边坐下。姬莉叶所在的教学楼离他们稍远，让几个年轻人白天里只能在午饭时间见上一面。

况且今天是周末，姬莉叶应该去孤儿院做义工了。

妮可奔放性感的打扮吸引了不少学生的目光，甚至还有人向她吹着口哨。女孩回头勾起嘴角，干净俐落地比划了一个中指过去。可她一转过头来，立马就像变了一个人似的满脸八卦笑容。尼禄恶寒地缩了下脖子，把餐盘挪远了些。

“你怎么不告诉我性研究学换老师了呢？”她朝尼禄摇摇手机，“上帝啊，学校从哪儿挖来这么个人才，光是看一眼就有人想跟他在在床上研究性了。”

“怎么可能！他也就是稍微好看那么一点儿！”

女孩挑起一边眉毛——她了解尼禄，这种情况下在他嘴里的“稍微”和“一点儿”，那就代表着“相当”和“很多很多”。但妮可只是把手机举到他鼻子底下，让他欣赏从课堂传来的一线高清帅照。

说真的，如果这群人去当个战地摄影师，那一定能拿个普利策奖。

照片里，但丁姿势慵懒地靠在讲台上，举着点名册歪头说话，看上去简直像是在调情；或是坐在前排空出的桌子上，勾着小腿，低头念着书本，显得格外乖巧。更有好事者给几张照片P上了白色的猫耳和尾巴——认真的吗——一下子击中了众多少女的心。尼禄退出帖子进入学校的论坛，并不意外地看到首页几乎都在开贴讨论但丁。

“我听说他还指名让你做他的助教，哇哦，你现在幸运得让我怀疑你会不会期末全挂。”

“你是怎么知道的？算了，别告诉我，我不想知道。”尼禄卷着自己的意面，恶狠狠地说，“你丫才会期末全挂。”

妮可完全忽略了同伴的话：“嘿看这个，尼禄，他没有戴戒指，你还有机会，伙计！”

“咳咳咳咳咳！”尼禄猛敲自己的胸口：“你在说什么呢？！”

“哦得了吧，”妮可戳戳他的胳膊，“别以为老娘看不出来你脑袋里装的东西。想想吧，尼禄，你现在是学生里离他最近的一个了。发发邮件问问他下节课需要准备什么，再约他出来喝杯咖啡——相信我，他绝对也对你有兴趣！”

尼禄端起餐盘准备倒掉：“我要离你这个疯女人远点儿。”

“你亲爱的军师会随时在线给你出谋划策的！”

学期伊始的第二节课，性研究学的课堂人数达到了前所未有的高峰。

尼禄不得不挤过走廊里的人群，才能进入人满为患的教室。然而放眼望去，似乎只有但丁靠坐的那张桌子处还有空位。就在年轻人不知所措时，但丁朝他摆摆手，起身让出了位置。

一下子，素不相识的同学们突然将尼禄视作了情敌——他是想到了__情敌__这个词吗？！

“我看了你昨晚提交的作业，”但丁敲敲桌子，如此之近的距离，尼禄几乎可以看清他没刮干净的胡茬，“非常青涩，但是很有见地。不过答应我，尼禄，下次早一点儿交。”

说完，但丁打了个哈欠，像只猫儿一样用手背揉了揉眼睛，走到讲台前宣布上课。

他调侃了几个在作业里夹带私货的学生，敷衍地维持了一下课堂秩序，随即开始讲课。而尼禄——可怜的年轻人——还依旧停留在但丁给予的熟男暴击里，直到妮可的短信伴随着手机的震动唤醒了他。

【你们是不是睡过了？】

【WTF？！】

【论坛上都在说，他同你耳鬓厮磨，一副抱怨你****昨天做太多****害他没睡好的模样。】

尼禄没再回复，可享受周末懒觉的妮可却坐起身子。她戴好眼镜盘起腿，用电脑登上了论坛。关于但丁的帖子又一次冲到了榜首，连带着他那个帅气火爆的学生助教——可怜的尼禄，他知道自己已经被学校里的__基佬__盯上了吗？

然而未过片刻，妮可就收到了尼禄的短信。

【告诉我该怎么约他出去。】

妮可笑得趴在了床上。

“一杯草莓圣代，谢谢。”

尼禄难得翘起的嘴角僵住了，他侧头看着刚点过单的男人，对方正双手握拳搭在柜台上，一副相当期待的样子。也许是最近猫系但丁的P图看多了，尼禄的眼睛自动带了猫咪滤镜——由此可见，不光是少女，猫耳和猫尾也击中了不少猛男的心。

“一、一杯卡布奇诺。”

把黑咖啡三个字咽进肚子里，尼禄鬼使神差地点了口感相对较甜的饮品。周六的上午店里人并不多，他们很快就拿到了自己的餐点，还找到了靠窗的座位。

因为是大学附近的咖啡馆，店员有些也是兼职的学生。他们坐下不久后，就有女性店员端着一盘颜色粉嫩的马卡龙放在但丁面前，说是附赠的甜品。尼禄敢肯定，但丁来咖啡馆还点了草莓圣代的事已经传遍了论坛。

按照妮可传授的方法，尼禄成功地以优等生做派将但丁拖在教室，直到清洁工进来赶人，他又以助教的身份帮老师把东西拿到办公室去。但丁看了一眼墙上的挂钟，尼禄便提出了咖啡馆的邀约。当然，这事实际操作起来包括无数企图半途而废的自暴自弃、磕磕绊绊的表达方式，以及全程爆红的脸。

而现在的结果就是，他啜着过甜的咖啡，全然不知该说些什么。

老实讲，尼禄__完全__连自己在做什么都不知道。他既不清楚自己究竟对但丁抱有何种感情，又不清楚自己究竟是哪儿来的胆子约他出来的。

“你是本地学生吗？”

但丁率先开了口，眼睛里满是探寻之意。弗杜那是个面积不大的岛，作为旅游度假的圣地倒是不错——毕竟岛上还有大片的原始森林、常年积雪的山峰以及古香古色的镇子，可对于大学里一群精力旺盛的年轻人来说，弗杜那就成了个相当无趣的地方。

“是的，我从小在这里长大，”略微迟疑了一下，他又补充道，“是姬莉叶一家收养了我。”

这很稀奇，他并不是那种愿意跟别人说起自己身世的人。但丁微笑起来：“合唱团的主唱姬莉叶？她的歌声非常动听。”

尼禄点点头，在意的人对自己青梅竹马的夸奖让他也跟着骄傲起来。但同时，年长者未对收养一事提出追问，也让尼禄莫名松了口气。

接下来的时间里，他们谈了谈关于课堂的内容。在脱离了书本后，尼禄惊异地发现其实他们的老师对性研究学这门课程也没有什么高见。气氛还算融洽，但内容兜兜转转，无论如何都说不到关键地方。直到但丁低头看了眼自己的腕表，表示有事要先行离开。

等年长者一走出店门，尼禄便沮丧地趴在桌子上。他捞过手机，打算跟妮可聊上几句。

哐哐——

敲击玻璃的声音在耳边响起，年轻人偏过头，但丁正站在橱窗外。他朝尼禄摆摆手，笑容顽皮得全然不像一个年近四十的人。尼禄也情不自禁地勾起嘴角，却紧接着发现马路对面的陌生人。

一个梳着背头的银发男人靠坐在墨蓝色的轿车上，大大的墨镜几乎遮住了上半张脸。尼禄既觉得他像是在盯着但丁，又觉得自己似乎也是他的观察对象之一。

幸运的是，但丁并没有如他担忧那般上了男人的车；不幸的是，男人跟着但丁离开了。

神秘人的出现，让__狗头军事__妮可警惕了起来。

两个月来，但丁照常讲课，只是课后同尼禄出去喝杯咖啡似乎成了惯例。然而尽管如此，他也没取得什么实质性的进展。

妮可时常刷着论坛追寻但丁的足迹，但除了尼禄自己，似乎没人注意到那个银发男人。坛子里但丁同美女老师崔西、蕾蒂一起吃食堂的照片倒是只增不减，可三个人看起来倒是蕾蒂和崔西比较像是一对——Love is love，耶。

于是，放弃掉周五美好的夜生活、告别自己改装面包车的伟业，她终于来蹭课了。可坐在妮可身边，尼禄不由得有些浑身不自在。

两课时的课程，但丁一反常态地没有举着《弗洛伊德》，而是直接打开了投影仪。EIS网站猛地进入众人视线，课堂上一片哗然。尼禄骤然红了脸，搞不清但丁葫芦里究竟卖的是什么药，而老司机妮可则激动起来。

性研究学的老师敲敲讲台，示意大家先保持安静。

两个月来，他们一直在极为宽泛、空洞得令人摸不着头脑地跟着弗洛伊德的脚步研究性，但这节课，但丁希望大家能够学会取悦自己。他表示除了同他人发生性关系外，自慰也是重要的一环。

“他在搞什么啊？！”

尼禄侧头小声吐槽道，却发现全班除了他似乎都对这件事接受良好——当然，也有不少人跟他一样红了脸。

他们一同浏览了几个知名色情网站以及成人用品网站后，全班看上去都已经镇定下来了。尽管依旧觉得有些羞耻，可但丁独特的讲解方式，让众人都放松了起来，更有甚者会在他介绍某个产品时说一些自己的使用感想。

当有人大着胆子问他们的老师是否也用这些东西的时候，但丁并没有回答，而是露出了暧昧的笑容。

而这，又叫尼禄不淡定了起来。

屏幕上恰好在介绍一只男用按摩棒——最起码他是一个不带任何歧视的老师——可年轻人的思绪已经开始神游天外。拿着产品的男模一头黑发，胡子修建整齐，轮廓深邃，眼神明亮。不知怎么，这人的脸与但丁的逐渐重合在了一起。他对插入式行为有点儿想象不能，可脑子里却有了但丁拿着这东西的画面。年长男人分开双腿，一手撸动着自己打了马的家伙，一手把这玩意往那个不可描述的地方放。那张总是有些玩世不恭的脸出现了另一种表情：某种更羞怯的、诱人的、让人想要——

“嗷！”

他猛地回过神来，胳膊处疼得要命，罪魁祸首妮可却已经捂着嘴笑得趴倒在了桌子上。所有人，所有人都在盯着他，而尼禄还红着脸、傻呆呆地张着嘴。

“你还好吗，尼禄？”

但丁离开讲台，一脸担忧地看着他。毕竟从他这里看过去，年轻人额头出了一层薄汗，看上去脸色很红，跟发烧了差不多。

尼禄闭紧嘴巴，沉默着使劲摇头。但丁挑眉，又回到了讲台旁。

“你可以买一个送给他，”妮可凑上来，“虽然他看上去已经把市面上的买了个遍。”

“滚蛋。”

“如果你怕留记录，”妮可不死心道，“可以用我的账号网购。”

当天晚上，尼禄罕见地收到了但丁的短信。

彼时他和妮可正坐在桌前，等待着姬莉叶背着克雷多为他们准备的夜宵。由于刚改造完车子，两个人身上都带着刺鼻的油味。妮可像个孩子一样举着勺子，尼禄则用他打滑的手指在手机上画鬼符一样地解锁。

喷香的焗饭被放在两人跟前，可尼禄的心思都在短信上。

【你确定没事？没有发烧什么的？】

年轻人的脸又烧了起来，姬莉叶饶有兴趣地坐在他对面。哪怕是她这种只应天上来的圣女，也不免得想吃一口人间的八卦。妮可一边撬着尼禄那份的芝士皮儿，一边用手肘怼他。

“现在摆在你面前的有两条路，尼仔。一是告诉他你发高烧需要他亲亲抱抱才能好起来，二是说你没事了然后周末约他出去看电影！”

还未等尼禄反驳，姬莉叶就接话道：“啊，那天确实有看到他在看张贴本月影讯的公告栏呢。如果真的想追他的话，看电影说不定不错哦。”

“谁说我想追他了......”大概是因为在温柔的青梅竹马面前，就算是尼禄也不自觉地放软了口气。

妮可翘起腿：“那你约他出来，然后我和姬莉叶跟他一起去看电影？”

“你做梦！”

在愤怒和冲动的驱使之下，尼禄直接在裤子上擦了擦手，近乎是恶狠狠地戳着键盘。

【明天去看电影吧。】

短信的图标跃动几秒，很快就转为了成功发送的状态。尼禄抱住自己的头，像是突然反应过来自己刚才做了什么一样。他拧头去瞪着妮可，但女人早就抱着碗挪到长凳的另一头去了。

他想着但丁一定是皱着眉思考自己究竟是怎么了，该不会是吃错了药或者烧糊了脑子了吧——不，他这样认为再好不过，起码还能说他是生病了——

两声震动打破年轻人的脑内世界，他忐忑不安地捞起手机，是但丁。

【好啊，但能去学校旁边的那家电影院吗？】

【可以。】

仿佛是怕自己的语气太过生硬一下，尼禄赶紧补发了一个emoji过去。

但丁没有再回复，可尼禄的表情变得柔和起来。他捧着自己的焗饭，甚至都没发现上面少了一层芝士。姬莉叶摇摇头，和妮可无奈地对视了一眼。

“奶油爆米花，大桶的，洒海苔粉。”

尼禄的笑容__停住__了。

“两杯大可，加冰，谢谢。”

尼禄的笑容__僵硬__了。

“我还可以再要一个草莓冰淇淋吗？”

但丁转过头，用第一次在咖啡店里等单时双头握拳搭在柜台上的姿势侧头看着尼禄。他眨巴着眼睛，一时之间尼禄似乎__又__看见了他头上的猫耳——但这次是飞机耳，一副__猫猫想要__的可怜模样。

然后尼禄脑子一热，买了两个草莓冰淇淋。

结果就是，他们坐在影厅里最好的位置上，但丁的腿上搁着一桶爆米花，右手拿着一只冰淇淋，时不时喝一口左手边的冰可乐。

年轻人僵在椅子上看着电影，却一句对白、半点儿情节都进不到脑子里去。冰可乐和爆米花把但丁挡了个严实，他猜情侣来电影院是要牵手的，可他的手上沾了黏糊糊的冰淇淋水。到某个关键剧情，他想要同但丁找一找共鸣时，男人正低着头啄米一样地吃着爆米花。

尼禄深吸了一口气，深吸了一口冰可乐。

他知道但丁为什么要来学校附近的电影院了。他看到了贴在学校里的海报，上面写着影院新推出了洒海苔粉的爆米花。

“你要尝尝吗？”

但丁把少了小半桶的甜食递过去，尼禄犹豫了一下，抓了一颗放在嘴里——甜甜的，咸咸的，味道还不错？

突然之间，尼禄福至心灵，觉得看电影不如吃爆米花。

第三个月中旬的时候，天气已经开始转冷。

但丁换上了毛呢大衣，大家这才发现黑色也很适合他。继他在教学楼门口打了一个喷嚏后，尼禄就在妮可和姬莉叶的帮助下为他挑选了一条围巾。虽然现在系围巾还有点儿早，但年长者总是能把这些衣物搭配得好看得体。

作为回礼，下一周课后，但丁提出要请男孩吃一顿午饭。

他原本同妮可约好了要一起改装车子，但眼下只能叫女孩先回家去了。他、姬莉叶、妮可和克雷多一起租了间房子，作为社畜的克雷多早出晚归，妮可要么和尼禄同行，要么就回去找姬莉叶，因此也难以养成带钥匙的习惯。

妮可对尼禄这样__见色忘友__的行为双手双脚赞同，等尼禄把钥匙给她后，发现但丁正在学校正门处等着自己。

年长者手捧一杯自动贩卖机里售卖的速溶咖啡，正倚在门柱下看手机。

注意到尼禄的靠近，他勾起嘴角，大步向年轻人走来。尼禄幸福地眩晕了几秒钟，觉得自己有些飘飘然了起来。据他所知，但丁推掉了其他学生送的礼物，却偏偏戴着他买的围巾。尽管还没什么名义上的进展，可两人的关系也算是趋于稳定了。

期末考过后就是圣诞假期，而那，将会是告白的最佳时期。

光是想想这个场面，尼禄就有些激动了起来——好吧，他也许确实是有__那么点儿__喜欢但丁，毕竟这是个__该死的__充满魅力的家伙。

就在他低头想着心事的时候，这个__该死的__充满魅力的家伙停下脚步，轻快地宣布他们已经到达了目的地。尼禄抬起头，瞪大眼睛看着面前的披萨店。

片刻后，加了双份腊肠、不加橄榄的披萨和草莓圣代被一起端了上来。

但丁脱掉外套、摘下围巾，挽起衬衫的袖子，像个孩子似的拉着丝。尼禄喝着自己加了冰淇淋球的饮料，觉得光是看着对方就已经吃饱了。他从未见过像但丁这样的男人，时而安全可靠，时而充满童真。

这样的人，会对自己有兴趣吗？

就在年轻人因为这个无端烦恼的时候，一块温热、香气诱人的东西怼到他唇边——是披萨。他立马红了脸，想要伸手接过，可但丁躲开了，锲而不舍地举着食物道：“快尝尝，他们家的披萨真的****特别****好吃。”

尼禄吞咽了一下，扶住但丁的手腕咬了一口。

嗯，太甜了。

结课日到来的那天，但丁相当敷衍地出了张卷子。

考试只能算是一次另类的点名签到，真正会影响分数的，是大家平时提交的作业。试卷很快就被交了上去，性研究学的所有学习内容到这里也就结束了。

但丁站在讲台前，郑重其事地预祝大家顺利通过期末考，并有一个美好的圣诞假期。

在其他学生都离开后，尼禄磨磨蹭蹭地来到年长者面前。但丁正收拾着自己的东西，把那些没什么意义的试卷摞好准备带走。他抬头看着年轻人，给尼禄一种对方也在等自己的错觉。

尼禄觉得喉咙好像哽住了一般，只能注视着那双蓝色的眼睛说不出话。在这个当口，年长者突然偏过头去捂住口鼻，打了个喷嚏。

这下子，尴尬的气氛终于被打破了。

“你没事吧？”

“还好还好，”但丁摆摆手，“只是昨天出去着凉了。你有什么事吗，尼禄？”

“我......”年轻人抓了抓自己短短的银发，大二下学期，他就剪短了头发，只是到现在依旧没法适应，“我想邀请你跟我们一起过圣诞节。”

“啊......”但丁露出为难的神色，“抱歉，尼禄，但我和我哥哥已经约好了。”看到男孩沮丧的表情，年长者立马递出邀请，“你愿意在第二天来我们家做客吗？我想把你介绍给我哥哥认识。”

——见、见家长？！

这下子，尼禄先前的沮丧和失落立马一扫而空。从但丁的角度看过去，他几乎能看到男孩身后飞速摇动的犬尾。他笑起来，忍住了揉一揉这孩子头毛的冲动。

“那就这么说定了！”

像是怕但丁反悔似的，尼禄风风火火地冲出了教室。然而几秒钟后，他又风风火火地跑了回来。男孩红着脸拿起桌面上的围巾，看似恶狠狠，实际动作相当温柔地系在了但丁的脖子上。

“不能反悔！”他飞一般地跑出了教室。

当日，他们在弗杜那孤儿院共度了节日。

按照姬莉叶最初的打算，本应是接几个孩子回家的。但每个人都喜欢这个拥有动听歌喉的美丽姐姐，因此每个孩子都争着抢着要来。最后，姬莉叶一脸抱歉地看着大家并提出去孤儿院过圣诞的请求，可没人觉得这是个错误的决定。

克雷多板着脸，一言不发地包下布置会场的任务。而尼禄如同思春的少男，时常坐在角落里发呆。毕竟这一切对他来说，都__太__不真切了。

往日在咖啡馆闲聊的时候，但丁也曾对他说过自己的家事。他有一个叫维吉尔的哥哥，两个人从小到大相依为命。而明天，他就要到但丁家去见见对方唯一的亲人了。

“什么鬼？！”

一个装饰彩球滚到他脚边，尼禄明了这就是刚才偷袭他的小东西。他转过身，克雷多正站在梯子上装饰着圣诞树，恶鬼似的狠狠盯着他。

“赶紧过来帮忙，你以为你也是小孩儿吗尼禄？！”

尼禄立马站起身上前，心里暗自祈祷维吉尔可千万别是这样的哥哥。

“在孩子面前不许说脏话！！”

千万别是。

【如果你被绑架了，发一张笑哭的emoji。】

他按灭屏幕，没理会妮可的骚话。可与此同时，男孩又紧张地吞咽了一下，努力在椅子上坐直身子。窗外明明是皑皑白雪，他却被高档汽车内的空调搞得有些喘不过气。

今天就是之前约定的日子，但丁提前发了短信，表示会来接他。

于是尼禄换掉傻兮兮的圣诞毛衣，甚至对着镜子收拾了自己的头发。早饭过后他就锲而不舍地坐在窗户下玩着NS，一边留意窗外的一切动静、一边装作对外界满不在乎。

妮可摇摇头，深感少男心思你别猜。

九点钟整，墨蓝色的车子平稳地停在窗外，低调地按了两下喇叭。年轻人抱着自己的外套冲出家门，随即愣住了——车窗摇了下来，是那个曾经令他分外在意的背头墨镜男。

“我是但丁的哥哥维吉尔，上车吧，”他的表情挣扎了一下，“尼禄。”

于是现在，尼禄想着妮可的短信，进而想到如果这是但丁的跟踪狂追求者，想要把他这个情敌抛尸荒野的可能性。

他犹豫着，打开手机回复消息。

【先别报。】

车子驶离弗杜那的主要居住区，逐渐靠近城郊。再往前走，就是大片大片的森林。他这个土生土长的本地人，自然知道下雪天最好离这里远一点。于是尼禄转头开始观察维吉尔，发现男人正皱着眉，好像在纠结着该把他埋在哪儿一样。

“还有多远？”他忍不住发问道。

维吉尔推了一下墨镜：“马上。”

阳光并不足，雪也远未达到刺眼的程度。维吉尔戴着墨镜冷酷无情的样子，不免让他想到终结者T800。他搞不懂，相依为命的兄弟性格为何会南辕北辙。

万幸的是，车子很快就在一栋小房子前停下了。尼禄认得这一片，弗杜纳靠近森林的度假区，对外出租，拒不向岛外人出售。维吉尔倒车入库，等他们到达门口时，但丁打开了门。

他穿着一件红色的圣诞毛衣——糟糕的配色在他身上也不那么糟糕了——头上戴着鹿角发箍，鼻子上甚至还夹着一个红鼻头。他大喊一句“惊喜”，笑得比孤儿院的孩子们还开心。尼禄不自觉地被他的快乐感染，可维吉尔只是皱眉摇头，侧身走进屋子。

虽然家里只有两个人，却也处处显露着过节的氛围。圣诞树、装饰串灯、烤火鸡的残骸、各式各样的点心——电视里甚至还放着《真爱至上》。

可尼禄仔细观察，过节的氛围也只是停留在了表面。茶几旁依旧堆着披萨盒，PS4的手柄扔在沙发上。几本他看不懂的大部头占据了电视旁的位置，墙壁上也并没有挂着难以收拾的装饰物。

但丁把鹿角头箍戴在维吉尔头上，年长者一脸不情愿地看着他。随即，他又把红鼻头夹在尼禄的鼻子上，对待他的态度宛如对待自己的家人。

年轻人愣了一下，__下意识__地看了眼维吉尔，觉得心里怕怕的。

接下来，但丁叫他去沙发上等着，自己则去了厨房翻冰箱。维吉尔也坐在沙发上，不过霸占了较远处的位置，看上去局促不安。尼禄觉得，但丁似乎包办好了一切，省略掉告白，一步跳到了见家长。

三杯蛋酒被放在了茶几上，连带着一壶备用。

尼禄突然有了种不好的预感。

但丁先喝了一整杯，快、准、狠，像是不给任何人留任何机会。

“尼禄，”他停顿了一下，又给自己倒了一杯。两杯下肚，但丁的脸微微发红，“咳，这是我的哥哥，维吉尔，同时也是你爸爸。”

尼禄没说话，他压根没能接收但丁的话。

“他年轻时来到弗杜那，遇到了你妈妈。然后就......”但丁犹豫了一下，“总之，我们也是最近才知道你的存在。”

“我......”维吉尔张张嘴，随即学着但丁的模样喝下整杯蛋酒，“我......”

但他依旧没说出口。

但丁依旧在说些什么，可尼禄已经听不进去了。长久以来，他所有的不真切感与怀疑都水落石出了，年长者与他的相处方式，与其说是恋人，倒不如把那种自来熟说成是家人之间的亲切感。

可现在尼禄不仅不想认情敌做父，更不想认心上人做叔。

他低头打开手机，给妮可发着短信。

【报警吧。】

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 大侄究竟能不能追到老叔？  
斯巴达兄弟究竟有没有一腿？  
甲方不知，我不知。


End file.
